


In the Cool Shade of Heroes

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five linked drabbles about Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Cool Shade of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Time frame: pre-series (various years) & Devil's Trap

I. First

One day the letters were just black marks, and then suddenly they meant "mouse," "car," or "dibbuk." Just like that. As he heard his father bragging about it to Pastor Jim, the warmth in Sam's chest was so much he wondered if light might be shining out of his ears.

Everything, from making pancakes to learning to shoot, Dean not only did first (which was unavoidable, since Dean was older), but at a younger age than Sam.

Reading was the only thing Sam not only did at a younger age than Dean, it was the only thing Sam did better.

 

 

II. Failure

"Jeez, Sam, you watch any more TV today and your eyes are gonna fall right out of your head." Dean switched off the set.

"I was about to find out..."

"Hey." Dean held up his hand. "No whining. Dad said we had to get those Latin spells memorized by tonight. He'll be back at six."

Sam stared at his brother across the dusty books as Dean wedged a pen tip onto his lower lip and tapped the other end against his freckled nose.

When Sam tried to do the same thing, he failed.

It was Dean who finished memorizing first.

 

 

III. Heroes

"Wait in the car, Sam."

Fifteen minutes after Dad and Dean walked off into the desert night, the first skinwalker slammed against the window.

The car rocked as Dean jumped onto the trunk. Dad appeared out of the shadows, shotgun raised. Two bangs and the skinwalkers were dead.

"You okay, Sammy? Godammit, they must've doubled back. Dean, don't be a show off."

Sam couldn't sleep because of the pictures behind his eyes. He rolled over. In the other bed, Dean's chest rose and fell with steady, peaceful breaths.

Sam closed his eyes and saw his brother's leap instead of fangs.

 

IV. Overshadowed

One too many failures, one too many shouting matches with Dad. The comforting shade grew cold.

The change brought an ache, but Sam had no sense of the exact moment it began. It was like banging his leg but not feeling the pain of it until later, when the bruise finally appeared.

There was a place for heroes, and a place for everyone else. Being in between made Sam feel rootless, as if he might float away.

The worst thing wasn't fighting with Dad. The worst thing, more than the first time he thought _Dad's wrong_ , was thinking _Dean's wrong_.

 

V. Roots

Sam felt his voice might shatter against the Latin. Maybe this battle was the reason all along he could read so easily, why he was better at languages even though Dean was better at memorization.

"I will march into hell myself..."

When the realization hit, it made Sam catch his breath. Unlike before, this time he could feel the exact moment of change. He fumbled over the phrases.

When he continued with the incantation, his voice to his own ears sounded stronger, more sure. These roots ran deeper than he knew.

Silently, he answered his brother:

 _I would follow you._


End file.
